Never alone
by warriorfb
Summary: Harry Potter has been living on this earth for millions of years, somewhere within those years he gained a few powers, he gained this in exchange for a penalty, he will never be alone. How will this impact middle earth when his presence is noticed?
1. ch1 Of Fire and Shadow

**Edit: 07/5/18: Okay, I read through it again, and thought I should change the wording of quite a few things, I saw I missed some dots, and wanted to check some words for the right meanings and such, so happy days.  
I probably missed something again, however I believe the small things I did improved the whole chapter.**

 **edit: 26/8/17: decapitation instead of decapacitation. thank you guest reviewer, I would have thanked you personally, but I can't really thank a guest, so thank you.**

* * *

 **I wanted to do a Harry Potter/Lord of the Rings crossover for so long, and finally I found myself acceptable enough to commit myself to it, and I am quite happy with what it became.**

 **Disclaimer: Both Harry Potter and Lord of the rings are not my property, and I'm quite certain I do not earn anything with this.**

 **Tell me what you think, I am open for critique, and if you see a mistake, please tell me, you can do this via PM or via a review.**

 _"talk"_

 _"thought"_

* * *

 **Never alone**

 **of shadow and fire**

* * *

A man looking no day over 18 was moving through the forest, once in a while whispering to noone in particular.

He was wearing a set of black jeans, a red shirt and black vest over this, all transfigured from wood.

On the horizon between the trees he could see a shadow looming. It had been ages since he had been walking through these woods, and not in our sense of ages but as in over 500 years ages.

Harry Potter just stood there for a while staring at the looming shadow, A dark fortress constantly covered by clouds.

"Flee from this place, you do not want to go there…" "Yes, go to the shadow, join him!" "Don't go, just turn around…" "Fight it!" "Join him!" "Let him help you!" "Don't go!" "TURN AROUND NOW!"

"For gods sake, can you guy's just shut up!" Harry suddenly yelled out loud as he was standing there, completely alone. "As if millions of years of this shit is not enough, you have to make it far more irritating then it should be to take a quiet walk into the dark lords lands, and crush the bugger, for the 6th time in the last 2800 years, I should add!"

The moment the war for his world was over, the war for their survival started anew, and in the process the muggles had destroyed their world, it had been millions of years, and the moment planet earth had died was the moment Harry started hearing them, the constant pounding of voices.

Every day, millions of years living in a wasteland, it had only been about 500.000 years ago that the planet with help of multiple beings started to patch itself together, it was a breathtaking sight, but still the voices stayed their heads, or rather, stayed in his head, it was distracting to say the least.

Over the same amounts of years his body started accumulating runes, he still had no idea what they stood for, but he did know that he didn't have to eat or sleep since they appeared, far before the first one had appeared he had learned that every wound practically immediately healed, decapitation was also no threat, he would just wake up half an hour later with no scratch at all.

Harry moved forward further to the fortress that stood high on the horizon, when he stood in front of the bridge he was met by a powerful explosion of light and magic at the top of the tower, and to his shock the "darker" inclined voices that had been getting louder and louder the closer he got to the fortress silenced to a dull whisper.

The ones saying he should turn around however continued the battering on his brain like there was no tomorrow.

"This is your last chance to turn back, go whilst you still can!" "You cannot fight him!" "He will destroy you!" "He will crush you!"

He ignored the repeated exclamations of the voices and set a foot on the bridge, leaves seemed to have blown off the bridge recently, and there was the feeling of magic in the air, a dark powerful magic, and a weaker light magic. In a matter of seconds he had the flashes of shadow and light hitting each other, and just as quick it was gone, not even noticing he had done a few steps backwards within the moment the vision of the past had happened.

He took a deep breath before taking another few steps onto the bridge, now all the voices were screaming for him to leave, and the "darker" voices were back up to their old volume, he was getting a migraine, which he was quite used to by now.

"Let the shadow in!" "Let him free you!" "Run you idiot! Get out of here!"

He pulled out his wand from one of his pockets and moved further over the bridge, but of course it could not stay as easy as it was, the moment he reached the center of the bridge another vision let him drop to his knees.

An old man was stood in the center of the bridge, and on the other side a great flaming eye, unheard words were spoken, and both released their magic.

Harry got out of the vision, his nose bleeding this time. "Ofcourse…" he muttered to himself, wiping the blood from his nose.

"Why is he continuing?" "Why isn't he turning back?" "What was that?"

Harry really was having difficulty ignoring the voices, it was worse than usual, they generally did these kinds of things, sometimes just being irritating by constantly repeating the same sentences over and over.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" "Where are we going? Where are we going?" "Join him! JOIN HIM!"

Those kinds of things, but always when there was something, like a goblin ambush he had walked into all of them were united in helping him somehow, although, just calling out "Watch out!" or "Behind you!" was not always as useful as you would think.

Harry was slowly moving up a set of stairs now, he could hear a sword fight happening up aboth, screams of anguish and pain, combined with power and anger.

"He is doing it!" "What is he thinking!?" "What is he doing!?" "He is going to get himself killed!"

Harry finally arrived at the top of the stairs to a gate. A great red eye was painted on it, together with a few scrawled words which roughly translated to "Shadow and fire will rule." It gave Harry the chills, even though he had seen more of the scrawls then most. There was one a long time ago which literally said "absolute power corrupts absolutely." He had still not been able to find out why orcs would scrawl these things on their doors, in the black tongue of course, but it still did not make any sense.

He pushed against the door and it creaked quite a bit before it cooperated and opened. He was met by the sight of the nine fighting against two man, and a woman sitting with another old man in her lap

Well, they had been doing that, but thanks to the creaking of the door everyone's attention was on him, his few million years of no human contact really did not help with social skills, and he still had not been able to find… well time he had enough, but really he had not thought of it, every time he came across a human he thought about it for a second, and the moment he left, well, you know… he forgot.

"Ehm, so Mairon, it's time for our annual get together, get your ass down here now!" Harry yelled into the patio. "Let's get this over with quickly, so you can flee and hide, again, and I can try and find you, again."

On the other side of the patio a mass of fire and shadow appeared out of nowhere before the nine disappeared from the patio itself before appearing again before him like a private guard.

"Ah, another ancient one arrives, what a lovely get together this is becoming."

"Yeah, great and all, but we both know I am actually the only one that is but a small bit of threat to you, and we also both know that you are very proud of that fact."

"What is he doing?" "Why did he say that?" "He is a fool for believing that!" "What does he mean!?"

"Still got your voices I see Itty bitty Harry Potter!" Sauron said in a tiny voice, trying to sound like a little child, well, to his credit, he did sound like a child, a demonic one, but a child non the less.

"Stand back kid, you do not know what you are dealing with here!" The white clothed old man with the staff said. He seemed to have decided that listening to the two beings was one of those things that were considered bad for your health, and as one was only just a child and the other a dark lord, well, it seemed to reinforce that idea to the old man.

The other man on the other hand seemed to actually have listened to the two beings communicating whilst shielding his face with his hands from the intense heat radiating from the being named Mairon.

"Who are you to claim such a bold thing child? And why do you call him that?" The man, which after closer inspection, and listening to the darker voices yelling about the fact, that the man and woman were both foul Elves (their words, not Harry's), an elf.

"Ah, right, ehm, forgot about that… again, Harry Potter, better known in these parts as the master of death, and don't ask any more, I have had a headache for a while now, no need for external causes to add to it." Harry said, with a quick bow of his head. To the unseeing eye he would seem like he had his complete attention to the elves and the old man in white. But all of the beings there actually did notice the fact that he was very much alert to the movement of the being of flame and shadow and his band of ghost warriors.

He was met by multiple raised eyebrows, which Harry expertly ignored(did not notice) as he turned his complete attention to Sauron.

"Shall we get this over with Mairon? Or do you want to play for a bit longer first?" He asked in a mock polite tone.

"Ah, Do you have something to do later today?" The dark lord said noticing the boy fingering his wand and once in a while he could see an eye twitch, which amused the dark lord quite a bit, He had noticed since the first time he met the boy how the boy did certain things without even noticing he was doing it, mostly little things that showed his irritation, when noone was even irritating him yet, but then again, their game of fetch was not exactly without cause for irritation. In short he quickly learned about the voices which constantly harrassed the ancient being in front of him.

"Meh, I'm just getting sick of the game we are playing, if I had a dog which could fetch you okay, but I throw you away, and I have to fetch you myself, it's really not as fun as it sounds, and that 6 time in about 2800 years, was it? It's a miracle noone has noticed our game of cat and mouse for this long."

Harry summoned the sword of Gryffindor from out of nowhere and held it ready in his offhand, fully knowing the dark lord would use his nine attack dogs to keep him busy.

At this point another old man had to join the get together on a sleight of wood, and out of all the animals able to carry such a mode of transportation carried by giant rabbits. Harry's eye twitched again at the raucous laughter of literally every voice in his head at the stupidity of using rabbits to carry a sleight, with which he grudgingly agreed.

The elven lady hurried the old man in gray onto the sleight before speaking.

"Go, bring him to safety!" The woman said, "Leave me, get him out of here!" She continued after what Harry expected the man in brown had suggested taking her instead, or something of the like.

The sleight took off at an incredible speed, well, incredible if you think about the fact the sleight was being carried by a bunch of rabbits.

Harry suddenly noticed the fact that 2 of the wraiths had disappeared, his second warning was all the voices suddenly screaming he should turn around. He was met by the sight of one glowing sword just missing him and another grazing his left arm before digging into the ground.

He immediately retaliated with a swipe of his sword to one of the 2 wraiths, and throwing out his patronus after the other one throwing it against the wall behind the being with extreme force.

His swipe was parried by the white glowing figure and a short fight later was hit off of the patio with great force thanks to a banisher, of course the two were immediately followed by another three of them appearing on all sides whilst he was dueling their companion.

Harry was just able to dodge the double edged staff before parrying the other two weapons with his sword, and throwing a cutter at the one with the staff, knowing that was the most dangerous of the nine.

Just now the other two battle ready man came into action, immediately the remaining four wraiths headed to intercept them to be met by the sharp blade of an ancient half elf, and a wizened wizard.

Harry was holding his own, and again the voices seemed to have decided that helping him was to their mutual benefit, so they were mostly silent to allow him to concentrate on the battle at hand, once in awhile giving him directions.'

"9 o'clock high!" "6 o'clock low!" "Behind you!" "Watch out!"

Harry was actually fighting the wraiths for an impressively long time before they returned to the sidelines as the dark lord himself stood forward.

"You know I can take them from you, the voices, stop them from harassing you?" It was a statement more than it was a question.

"Yes, you did say something like that a long time ago, but I keep with my answer I gave you all those years ago, thanks but no thanks, I wouldn't allow you to touch my mind even with a 10.000 foot pole."

"Well then, if that is your choice, then it's time for the final show…" and without further warning a dozen dark tentacles extended from the flaming eye and moved at high speed to slash at Harry from every single side.

Harry quickly summoned his Patronus to him and it immediately reformed into a shield reaching 360 degrees around him, to the astonishment of the 2 man and the woman, it held true, and within minutes the roles were turned, Harry was peppering Sauron with spellfire, and in a moment of nostalgia remembering what Dumbledore once upon a time did to fend of another dark lord, decided to try the same, he summoned a lot of water out of the ground and guided it to surround the dark lord, whose flames immediately lost a lot of it's power, and the only thing left was the shadowy pupil in the shape of a man.

Suddenly Harry was slashed back into a wall behind him, somehow Sauron had gotten a strong shadow beam through the water that was encasing him, and had managed to hit Harry.

What happened next was actually quite interesting, the just weak looking elven woman had stood up with incredible speed and marched towards sauron. She had transformed into a ghostly figure with a glowing light coming from her hand.

"You have no power here, servant of Morgoth! You are nameless, faceless, formless. Go back to the void from whence you came!" With a great light the strings of blackness keeping Harry pinned to the wall vanished in smoke, and Sauron screamed in agony before his form seemed to change completely to a shadowy mass and floating to the southeast, Harry was too late, the dark lord's armies were ready to make their first move, Erebor, The war for the North has been restarted after about a thousand years of relative peace, and soon it was going to spread.

Harry just stood there staring in the direction where Sauron had headed off to before checking himself over.

"For gods sake! Why does he always ruin my clothes!"

* * *

 **This seemed a good place to stop.**

 **So what do you guys think? Remember, if you saw any mistakes I missed, please tell me, I don't like making them, and posting my stories with a mistake is worse for me then failing an exam(Which somehow hasn't happened, weirdly enough).**


	2. ch2 The Calm Before the Storm

**edit 07/5/18: after rereading it, I decided I should change a few minor things. the wording of some sentences will have changed slightly, scrapped some words, and tried to rework the approach of Lothlorien, I was not happy with that bit.**

 **edit 28/4/18: I noticed a few minor mistakes, so I decided to comb through the story once more, and try and eliminate all hostiles(-and probably fail at it), better known as mistakes.**

* * *

 **I hear your thoughts, finally a chapter, what took you so long?**

 **This is actually very easy to answer, I was very much overwhelmed by the response to the first chapter, It was a mixed bag of reviews if I ever saw one, and I had never received so many for one chapter, it actually scared me to death, and thanks to this, I pretty much chopped down a tree to stay away from this story to protect myself from the overwhelming response... only halfway through February I felt confident enough to start writing for the second chapter, and of course, quickly came to a point I didn't know how to get through, so another month later, and I finally got through that part, at this point I had a grant total of 500 words written, it is only the last 2 weeks I actively started writing, and saw the story take shape, and not in the direction I had first intended it to go, but I do kind of like it, this chapter gives a lot of history again.**

 **Now reviews, a very daunting task...**

 **I will filter through them a bit, so first off, thank you for the time all of you took to review this story, it scared me to death, humbled me, and made me doubt if this was the right thing to do, but it still means a lot to me all of you took the time to do so.**

 **to the guestreview(s),**

 **1\. thanks for pointing out the mistake I made, it should be fixed.**

 **2\. an age in our time is when you wait in line for a few minutes, that generally feels like an age to us, this may just be something lost within translations, but last I checked, an age just meant, 'a very long time'. so I call about 500 years an age(again, it may be a translation fault on my part, I am Dutch, and 100 years is "een eeuw" , it may have something to do with that).**

 **3\. To the person who found Harry's voices irritating, I agree, that's why I actually believe after thinking about it a lot over the last few months that I wrote it down pretty damn well, next, the interactions between Sauron and Harry are not what you would call the best, but I do know I have a lot of weak points in my writing, and I know conversations and interactions are one of those, and I think you are allowed this opinion, if you don't like it, you don't have to read it.**

 **The Elusive Shadow,**

 **first off, I am the last to call my way of writing perfect, I do not intend this story to be anything at all, I write for fun, and it is always a question what the tone of the story will be, you can actually read the chaotic nature of my mind very clearly, I try to minimize it, but it will always be visible. I do not agree with you recommendation to stick to one of the two ways of writing, I write for fun, I do not try to make a serious story, nor am I trying to write a "crackfic" whatever that means.**

 **about the info dumping, it is something I literally do without much thought, the first writing session there was three times more background info crammed into this chapter then there is now, so I did try to minimize it a bit.**

 **"The villain shapes the hero." I know, I was never completely happy about the interaction, but I'm not gonna rewrite it, I like it enough as it is, thank you for the tips though.**

 **2000kate,**

 **Ehm... No. I do not write slash, not straight, not gay, I don't really like reading it, so I don't write it.**

 **I Spend long enough rambling now... so, have fun reading this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The calm before the storm**

* * *

After repairing his clothes he looked at the only two people left, not having noticed the white robed man had left.

"So… do you know where his armies are by chance? Because this place is completely deserted now…" He said with just a hint of worry in his voice. This is also where Harry noticed the fact that most of the voices had quietened down to a whisper far in the back of his mind somehow, but he decided to ignore this matter for now.

After the two shook their heads Harry just looked at them.

"Great…" Harry sighed and turned back to where Mairon had flown off to.

After a few seconds of contemplation Harry decided to use an ancient artifact, which he had modified to be a bit more useful to help him out with this latest problem.

A small winged golden ball leapt from his pocket and fluttered expectantly in front of him.

"Find Mairon's armies, and notify me immediately when you find them." After the snitch received it's orders it started flying in fast growing circles around Harry, and quickly widening the arc until Harry could not see it anymore.

"Hedwig! I need your help." Harry said, completely concentrated on the small ring on his left hand. A blue glowing ghostly entity appeared before Harry, shortly after settling down on a branch of a dead tree taking the form of an owl.

"Hey girl, it's good to see you." Harry said quietly to his old friend, stroking her feathers. "Could you send a message to Gwaihir? I'll need his help with the army of orcs."

A silent wind was his only answer before the owl flew off to the Northwest heading straight for the nest of the great eagles of middle earth.

The last two beings, still not having left, looked at the boy interacting first with a small golden ball, and next with an owl, one, they should add, that very much felt dead.

Next the same blue glowing stag appeared before Harry as it did in the battle a bit earlier, ready to receive his duty.

"To treebeard, Could you call an entmoot for me for the third full moon from now? It is a matter of the greatest importance, put your trees on high alert for the time being, kill every orc that dares come close to fangorn, if you are not sure, question it, until you are completely sure, please try and not kill innocents."

Immediately after Harry said the last words the stag changed into a small blue glowing ball before flying westwards.

Next a small bird appeared out of thin air.

"And at last… tell Tom I will probably be late for our get together, and if he could keep a close eye on his territory, Oh, ehm, and I would like to ask him if he could keep an eye, when possible, on the hobbit town bordering the West of his territory for me, they shouldn't be pulled into this war, let them keep their peace."

Harry looked up after finishing the last of the things he wanted to do, seeing the two elves staring at him.

"I should probably accompany you out of here, I want to burn this place down before I leave, It will probably not do much to eradicating evil from this area, but at least there will be no orcs in this region for a few years." Harry said, his mind still surprisingly quiet.

Five minutes later the three of them had left the fortress proper.

"Well, it's time I guess." Harry turned around and picked the elder wand from his pocket and readied both of his wands towards the fortress.

"I suggest you stand back." The two elves decided to heed his warning and moved farther back.

"Fiendfyre!" Harry bellowed concentrating with all of his mind on the leashes of fire that lashed out of his wands.

Giant flaming dragons, hotter even then dragonfire itself appeared the moment the leashes had reached 10 meters from his wand and they quickly started spreading throughout the fortress, burning everything in their paths.

The two elves then noticed how a black ring on Harry's left hand started glowing a deathly green. The moment it came into contact with the ornately decorated stick which the boy seemed to use as a foci, this glow slowly started enveloping him, and ended with his eyes lighting up like cursed fire. The huge blazing dragons melted the stone of the fortress within moments of the fire touching it.

Ten more minutes went by where the flames were met with little resistance, and in that time the entirety of the fortress had melted like pudding.

Harry let go of the fiendfyre after this time and forced it out. With the flames, the green glow around him completely left him as well.

The moment the last embers of flame went out Harry fell to one knee, a few small droplets of blood falling from his nose again.

"That took a bit more out of me then I expected." He muttered under his breath, wiping the few droplets of blood from his nose. "Now to hope that I have until tomorrow for that army to reach whatever destination it is headed in… I'm so not in the mood to deal with them at the moment."

"So, got a place where we can rest for a while?" Harry asked the two elves after steadying his breath.

The two elves looked at each other, seemingly communicating, most likely if they should trust Harry, and after a few minutes of receiving no answer, Harry sat down on one of the fallen trees. 30 seconds of silence later, a smile was creeping onto his face as he saw multiple different emotions racing over their faces.

"Well…" The woman started before looking again to the black haired elf, "There is Lothlórien, you could stay with my people, I will have to consult over it with my husband, but you could come if you want." At her words two beautiful horses appeared from the forest moving towards the two elves. "It is half a day ride south of here. Have you got a horse, if not, you would have to share with one of us."

The black haired elf had already moved towards the two steeds helping the lady on the pure white one, before climbing onto his own black steed.

"Well, no, not a horse, but I do have an age old friend who is willing to carry me." Harry said before a hippogriff appeared from the sky to the north, it's huge wings sweeping to catch itself for the small amount of ground it had to land on.

"Hey belle, how are you doing girl?" Harry asked the last living creature from his own time, he bowed to her before approaching, he seriously had no clue how that was, but Belle had been following him since the creation of the "new world", better known as Arda, he presumed the gods of these people and death had something to do with it, but really, you shouldn't look a gift horse, or in his case, hippogriff, in the mouth as they said, so he didn't, he accepted her as she was, a beautiful and ancient creature.

The elves looked at his girl, trying very hard not to show their disdain for his friend. As it was not an animal they had ever seen before, and looked like a mix of a lot of different animals.

Belle lowered her neck for Harry, and he mounted her without a problem, and the group was off, the elven lord in the front, elven lady in the middle and Harry in the back, he had not even noticed the fact that the two elves had not yet introduced themselves.

It took them only about 8 hours of silence before they finally arrived at lothlórien, it was actually a shorter trip then Harry had expected it to be.

As the small group entered the clearing around the main city, They were met by the sight of a great group of golden trees growing all around one great central tree, standing higher then all of the others combined, at the top of every tree he could see large platforms, elves staring down from aboth.

A horn could be heard and a few dosen seconds later they were met by a dosen riders bearing a great tree on their armor.

Harry was amazed by it all, he somehow had never seen this place, and he was starting to wonder how that was possible, but then again, he had also never been across any of the lands to the west of the great sea, whilst he knew there should be lands on the other side. Belle never wanted to go in those general directions, just like she didn't like to go deeper into the dessert to the east, which Harry had probably done more than he should have.

The group ended their ride at the foot of the giant central tree, and all got off their mounts.

Without a word from the two elves, the two moved up the stairs to the final platform, both elves took a seat to either side of another elf sitting on a throne of their own.

The three talked in elfish for a while, before turning back to him.

"I hear you helped my wife and Lord Elrond?"

"It was a complete coincidence that we both were there at the same time." Harry said, his tone even, and keeping an eye on the multiple guards standing around him, seemingly relaxed, but he could see uncertainty in quite a few of them.

"So you say." The man's tone was now cold. "Why were you there? Who are you?"

"Yes, indeed, so I say, and that is not very polite now is it? First asking someone else, who I should add already introduced himself earlier today to your companions over there, to introduce himself." Harry said, tone just as cold as the man before him, before taking a breath(and ignoring the still surprisingly silent cheering inside his head). "I was there to deal with an old enemy of mine, but it seems I underestimated him this time. And for your latter question, Harry Potter, also known as Master of Death."

The man did not answer Harry, as he moved to talk with the other two, after a while their discussion became rather heated, it appeared the elf didn't like Harry's attitude, which Harry agreed with, but again, he wasn't in a diplomatic mood right now, and it seemed the two other elves didn't agree with the tone of Lord Celeborn as well.

After about half an hour of discussion, the man turned back to him and decided he should finally introduce himself. "I am Lord Celeborn, and this is my wife Lady Galadriel, Lady of Lothlorien, and this is Lord Elrond, lord of Rivendell and the last homely home west of the mountains."

"A pleasure learning your names." Harry said bowing his head to each individually, to Lady Galadriel and lord elrond a bit more respectful than the other elf.

"My lady, you wanted to lead our guest to his quarters?"

Without a word again the lady stood up and invited Harry only with a handgesture to follow her back down the huge stairs.

"How do you do this every day?" Harry asked when he was about three quarters of the way down.

"You get used to it." Lady Galadriel said, an amused smile grazing her already prestine face. "You don't seem tired though." She said raising an eyebrow at him.

"I'm not, but it's just not very practical, is it?" Harry said, before adding, "Well, defensively you do have a great edge, the moment your enemy gets to the top, they are far to tired to be able to fight." Harry said.

"You're right, it is mostly defensive, but also aesthetically pleasing, and it look quite natural. This is one of the few masterpieces of elfish craftsmanship left on the east side of the great sea."

"I can see that, most other places were destroyed by Melkor, Mairon or the Witch King, I know I was in the desert to the east the first time around, not sure anymore what I was doing there though, probably following rumors of some kind." Harry said scratching himself behind his ear

"Explain yourself, who are you? What does your title mean? What do you mean the first time around? How old are you?"

"How old am I… I shall keep it at, I saw the world being born and shaped to what it is now… I saw fire and water, I saw stars dieing and stars being born, I saw the dark days, but also the light days. I saw death, and I saw rebirth."

The two had stopped in the middle of the stairs as Harry had stopped his movement halfway through his little speech to stare over the people walking around below.

"My title is what it says, I am the master of Death, Death is a servant of mine if you will, it's really complicated…" Harry said seeing the woman look at him questioningly. "and with the first time around, I mean Mairon's betrayal, well… Melkors betrayal to be honest… it's really complicated, let's just say that both of them know me better than almost anyone in this world, not because I agree with them, but because I fell into their trap just as much as your gods had, they learned a few tricks from me, I learned a few tricks from them."

"I am part of the reason both are as strong as they are, there was one more ring, Mairon wanted to give it to me, it was only then I realised my misstake… a mistake I had made before, I made again. I trusted someone, and they broke my trust, and both decided to wreak havoc among the world."

"That's why I was there last night. I made a mistake, and I will try and rectify it. He is growing stronger again, every fight in the last 2000 years, he is getting stronger. I can still have him, but there is a problem… the rings keep them here. The nine all still bear their rings, and Mairon's ring bears a part of his soul, which forces him to stay on this plain."

"What is it you are going to do about it?" Lady Galadriel asked the young man before her.

"I'm really not sure, I will have to find a way to destroy all rings, but then again, the one is still missing, the nine can at this point still disappear and appear at will, they are yet floating between realms." Harry said, looking upon the elves wandering the grounds beneath him. "To deal with the nine, I will need to give them time to be stable, in this realm, more so then the realm of the dead. But I'm afraid when that time comes, Mairon and his followers will be far too strong to deal with when together, and the moment Mairon notices I am going after his commanders, he will keep them together, I believe the great war for the survival of the free people of middle earth is about to begin, the army marching across the fields, to who knows where by the way, right at this moment are just the tip of the mountain to come, we lose the upcoming battle, Mairon will have a stronghold in the North once more, and I know the people of the North are still recovering from the war with the Witch King."

The moment Harry said the word stronghold, he felt Lady Galadriel stiffen behind him.

Harry looked to the lady, standing with wide eyes.

"Did I say something?" Harry asked flustered.

"Follow me, I have a feeling we can figure this out together." She said, turning around to go back upstairs.

Harry just looked at her for a second, a small smile creeping on his face before shaking his head and following the Lady back up the stairs.

* * *

 **So what did you think? I personally think it was quite alright, not perfect (*snorts*), but not bad either.**

 **Tell me if you saw something, inconsistencies or grammar mistakes or anything of the like. Thank you in advance.**


	3. ch3 The march to war

**So, chapter 3,** **a bit more all over the place, but I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own The hobbit/Lord of the Rings, I would be very old, or a time traveler if I owned the rights to both.**

 **Thank you for all of your reviews.**

 **Raikaguken: Harry has a theorie, I have a theorie, you probably have a theorie, choose one, and don't stick to it, simple as that, never think to much about small(relatively speaking) details. I already do that too much, and then I of course forget about it, so yeah. Hope this answers your question somehow.**

 **Eliarynn: Thank you for your kind review, And I am here to deliver, about three weeks later this time, so yeah!**

 **Maironsmaid: Thank you for your kind words.**

 **to some unknown guest: on your man/men issue, where did you see that mistake? because I checked, and did not see it.**

 **Jim, I do what I can, I generally like stories that follow the main points, but divert on those things that are "changeable", either by a change of circumstance(which I include adding a non canon character in), if you know what I mean. and I think it unbelievable to add a character like Harry, and not have any changes at all included. oh right, and I hate writing over a book or movie, I prefer doing it from memory, it creates a bit more of a distance from the original.**

 **LilyBaaaka: That was one of the things I noticed in both this chapter and last chapter as well to be honest. You are right that he seems "saner" then he should be, I have a few things in mind for this, but have not yet been able to pick one reason or another, my current reason is that he was in Lothlorien, which is described as a place that somehow soothes your mind, so I hope this explanation is enough for you. and thank you very much.**

 **DarkRavie: I hope the happenings in this chapter are worth that fourteen hours you had to wait for this chapter. although I have to say, if this story is excellent, what do you usually read? because to me it feels like a really low bar you have set for yourself. Thank you very much.**

* * *

 **The march to war**

* * *

Lord Elrond and Celeborn were speaking about the possible implications the events of the last 24 hours could have on the future of middle earth for a while, and both were of the impression that they should not get actively involved in the possible war.

However, both knew they would have to act to make sure their race would survive, and for that to be a possibility the other free races of middle earth would have to survive.

Their conversation however was interupted by the return of Lady Galadriel and Harry.

"could we use one of your most accurate and recent maps per chance?" Harry asked as the two reached the top of the stairs.

"We have to at least try and find out where Sauron will strike." Lady Galadriel quickly explained at her husbands questioning stare.

Celeborn just nodded and send one of his elfs inside to retrieve the requested map.

"as he is not at full power he will strike somewhere which is relatively weakly defended." Harry started thinking out loud, "Yet somewhere where he can grow out his armies, preferably without the intervention of the free people of the North, or worse, elves." Harry continued as he started pacing up and down the patio. "He would need a ready amount of metal and ore to be able to equip said army." He continued.

The elf returned and layed the map on one of the outside tables, specifically made for this task.

"So we ruled out any of the elven strongholds then." Elrond said as he looked at the map.

"We also ruled out the smaller villages all over." Celeborn continued on this trend.

"Moria and mount Gundabad are already under orcish control." Galadriel put in her penny.

"So we are left with Dale, a bit to much out in the open for trolls and orcs, Esgaroth, same as Dale, far to open, no resources, and too easily defendable when attacked." Celeborn continued looking at the map.

"What about the lonely mountain?" Harry asked looking at the three elves in front of him with a questioning glance.

"a dragon resides there." Celeborn said without pause, "you would be crazy going in there." At Harry's questioning look he decided to quickly explain the happenings around the mountain the day Smaug attacked, Elrond put in a few words as the other lord told the story, giving more explanation, or correcting the other lord.

"So, we have a mountain, dug by dwarves, full of metal and gold, protected by a single dragon." Harry questioned.

"That is the current thought, yes." Celeborn said.

"There is actually a chance the dragon has been killed." Elrond began. At the questioning glance he received by the other elven lord, he decided to continue. "A group of thirteen dwarves and a hobbit, led by Gandalf, arrived a few weeks back asking a few things about a map with moon runes on it. The map was of the lonely mountain and a possible secret entrance. I can't remember the specifics however."

"You inform me of this now." Lord Celeborn looked at lord Elrond accusingly.

"I did not agree with Saruman at the time, I think it was a good plan." Elrond began to explain, before Galadriel spoke up.

"Gandalf would not get involved with something like this if he did not think it would be succesfull, or important." She stated

Harry in the meantime had been staring at the map, -to be specific-, to Erebor.

"If the dragon is dead…" Harry began. "Then the only thing standing in the way of Mairon's armies are 13 dwarves and a hobbit, that is, if all of them survived." Harry looked the two elven lords in the eye. "The only thing standing between an army trying to take a dwarven fortress with a fortune of weapons and metal, is 13 dwarfs and a hobbit." Harry deadpanned.

He looked back at the map. His eyes now sliding to Moria and Gundabad.

"What if Mairon's army is not the only one on the move?" He asked to himself more so then to the other people within hearing range.

"You are worried about possible goblins moving from Moria and Gundabad as well?" Lady Galadriel asked.

"I am quite sure that dol Guldur is not the only place an army marches from, I don't know if they would have the same goal, they could just as much be marching on Dale or Esgaroth." Harry spoke, "if that is the case, the east side of the mountains will be lost to everyone, it would not take long for the armies of evil to mobilize and force their way through smaller settlements in the region, or even the elven strongholds, and south, or even west."

"That is dark news indeed." Elrond spoke up after a few minutes of silence reigned the plateau. "It would be disastrous if we lost the foothold on this side of the mountains." After saying this, he looked towards Lady Galadriel and Celeborn.

"We can not let this happen." Galadriel spoke up from beside Harry.

"Very well, I will send out scouts to Moria and mount Gundabad." Celeborn finally said.

Harry looked at him. "We both know if an army is marching from those places, that we would not be able to get word fast enough to make a difference." He finally said.

"He is right." Elrond said, this got him a weird eye from the other elven lord. "It would take another 12 or so hours for the scouts to get to Moria, if, as may be happening, the halls are emptying, we will not be able to get word fast enough for our armies to meet them."

"Yes, you are right, but we will at least know if their armies are on the move." Lord Celeborn spoke up. This statement was met with silence. As all around the table thought about their possibilities

"We can not sit idly by." Lady galadriel finally spoke up. "If what we suspect is true, we will be in great trouble, one by one our allies will fall to the shadow, and in time we will be alone." Her words cut through the silence that had fallen as the sun was dropping below the horizon.

"Very well, master wizard, I do presume you are headed to battle?" Celeborn finally conceded.

"Yes, I will be making great haste to Erebor when we are done." Harry said looking him in the eye, very much surprised to be called master wizard.

"Then so it shall be, I will ready our horses, we are riding before dawn." Celeborn finally declared. "500 riders will join us. Four scouting parties will be dispatched to all directions before midnight."

"You are joining me?" Harry asked looking shocked.

"Yes, it seems it is my wife's wish, and an army fights better when their lord is in the thick of battle."

"And that, is why I will be joining you as well." Elrond spoke up. After the questioning glances he got from Celeborn and Galadriel, he added, "I won't let my allies fight alone, and I can not very well go to Rivendell to collect men, so I will join myself."

"Then so it will be." Celeborn stated clearly. "We will travel through mirkwood." He stated pointing at Thranduill's halls.

"I think it would be time to rest now, for at dawn we ride out." Lord Elrond said moving to leave, he was however stopped.

"You have made the right decision." Harry said, before following Lady Galadriel down the stairs once more, this time to a comfortable bed, on which he took a seat, and let his mind clean itself out a bit, it was quiet enough in his mind for him to be able to do this now.

* * *

It was as the first rays of the sun came through the treetops that he opened his eyes once more, his mind a lot clearer then it was last evening, and quite a few different ways to deal with large amounts of orcs ready to be implemented for the upcoming battle.

He also found that someone had delivered him a pitcher of water and some food, which he ate, the water however, he used to clean himself up a bit.

"Now to change into something more appropriate for a battle." Harry murmured to himself. Again, very aware that his voices were still very quiet.

"Huh, how hard did I hit my head yesterday?" He muttered to himself before transfiguring a piece of glass into a mirror, and pulling off the clothes he had on.

He saw his reflection looking back at him, just like it had done for all the years before.

He still was not happy about his low height, but there really was nothing to do about it, only to accuse his long dead aunt and uncle for that. His muscle mass was quite average, and were pretty much invisible under any kind of clothing. His skin still as pale as the day he boarded the Hogwarts express for the first time, only broken by old scars and the occasional rune on his major joints.

He sighed and pulled a bag from nowhere.

"Melkor, I never thanked you for this present." Harry muttered to himself with a small smile grazing his face as he pulled out some heavy leather armour from the bag. As he unfolded it the colour pattern quickly became apparent, the emerald green colour very much overpowered by the black, but somehow shining all the brighter because of it.

Harry's mind fleshed back to the day he had received the gift

* * *

 _"Lord Harry, how are you?" A muscular voice came from behind him._

 _"Melkor, how…" He shook his head, asking how Melkor had found him was one of those things he had learned to just take for granted. "Never mind, how can I help you my friend?" Harry asked the large man standing behind him, He really was the only being beside Belle he actually called a friend._

 _Harry turned to face him._

 _"I brought something for you, I made it myself." He said. He fished through a "pouch"(more backpack) on his right hip, before pulling out a small bundle(for his hands that is)._

 _"Really?" Harry asked, quite shocked at receiving a present._

 _"Yes." Melkor said, "are you going to take it or…?"_

 _"Sometimes you are the worst you know." Harry said shaking his head, and took the package from the larger mans hands._

 _"This looks amazing!" Harry blurted out as he saw the leather armour._

 _A few minutes later he was wearing it, to the constant muttering from the large man in front of him, about how "I should add some shoulder pads", "maybe a cape would be nice." And "Maybe you need some good combat boots."_

 _Here Harry silenced him. "My friend, you really don't have to bother, this is amazing as it is." He looked the larger man in the eye, "It is not like I will be fighting a huge war or anything." He said shaking his head._

 _After this Melkor had left him alone once more, heading who knows where._

* * *

This memory quickly changed to one of Harry in his armour battling 2 giant Balrogs, whilst controlling one of his own green and red monstrosities.

Harry quickly shook this memory out of his mind, he still was not sure how all of that could have happened, nor was he sure how he defeated two of Melkor's strongest Balrogs.

With a much more sower mood then he had when he woke from his trance, he put on his armour and strapped his blade to his thigh, and reconnected both of his wands to his forearms.

A few minutes later he joined the group of riders, he was stared at with great interest by most of the warriors that were readying for their journey, this interest grew as Belle swept down from the sky to land in front of Harry.

"Hey girl." Harry said as he lovingly looked into her eyes, "Ready for another journey?"

His question was met with a headbutt, powerfull enough to throw him off his feet and to land a few feet back in the grass.

"I'll take that as a yes." Harry laughed as he walked back to her before bowing, and taking a seat on her back.

"Interesting armour." Celeborn stated as he, Elrond and Galadriel came from the stairs of the central tree.

"It was a present." Was the only thing Harry said.

"The scouts will be joining us at Thranduil's halls in 48 hours." The lord said before he kissed his wife goodbye.

"And we will be there in about 40 if everything goes according to plan, right?" Harry asked the man in front of him as he and Elrond mounted their own great steads, which had been brought to them by a couple of elfs.

"If we are lucky, indeed."

"I should thank you for your hospitality." Harry said as he gave a respectful bow to both the lady and lord of Lothlorien.

He was not met by an answer, instead he was met by a slight bow of the head from both.

"Good luck, and come back." Lady Galadriel stated. "May the stars guide you to victory."

"And may the sun forever shine upon your lands." Harry replied, bowing once more.

A few more words later, and the riders made their way in great haste through the forest, Harry Celeborn and Elrond at the head.

* * *

It was as the group of riders prepared for a short rest at the last few minutes before sunset that Harry spotted a small golden ball heading his way. Of course, most elves also noticed this.

A few seconds later the ball swung around Harry, happily flapping about, before landing in his outstretched hand.

Immediately a great many images flooded Harry's mind.

* * *

 _A great black mass was marching north, just south of the Mirkwood, This was followed by a few images of great worms speaking to a white orc, followed by a piece of parchment laid out in front of a mountain range._

* * *

As the images stopped Harry looked up to see that lord Celeborn and Elrond were both crowded around him(of course under the watchful eye of multiple elves), of course, this was also the moment he noticed he was sitting now, instead of standing. Gods, he hated it when these kinds of things happen.

"It seems they are using earth eaters to tunnel to the valley of Erebor." Harry spoke up. (after reassuring the two elven lords this was normal, and not damaging to his psyche at all)

"They are tunneling from the south side of the greenwood mountain range, if we keep up the speed we are at, we may actually beat them to Erebor." Harry continued.

Harry put the small ball away as the two lords looked at him like he was crazy, which to be fair is quite acceptable.

* * *

It was quite a few hours later that lord Celeborn made a statement Harry had not been expecting.

"I have seen that armour before, but back then, a helmet was covering the face of the warrior."

"That's possible." Harry answered.

"Who gave it to you?" The lord continued.

"Someone I trusted gave it to me a long time ago." Harry answered once more.

"So he broke your trust then?" Elrond observed.

"Yes, it was actually a few weeks earlier that I received this armour." Harry said, trying to stop the inquisitive questioning from the two lords riding on either side of him.

"Why do you still wear something given to you by someone who broke that trust?" Lord elrond asked from beside him.

"Because, I haven't really got anything better, and even all of your smiths combined would not even come close to this quality of armour." Harry said, a small smile playing on his lips.

It took a second Before the two really got what Harry said, and in that time, Harry and Belle had already made as big of a gap as they could get.

"Shall we?" Elrond asked the other Elven Lord.

"Definitely, he deserves it." And so it was, that the group of riders got to the old forest road a complete hour earlier then they had planned. This is also where Harry learned the voices in his head started to raise in volume once more, they were still manageable, but they were a lot louder then they had been for the last 48 hours.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
If you saw any grammar mistakes or anything of the likes, please tell me(preferably with context), so I can fix it as fast as possible. I want to thank you in advance.**


	4. ch4 a dark and dreary road

**edit 06/06/'18: small improvements here and there, some wording was changed up, a few dots and commas were swapped around here and there.**

 **edit 02/06/'18: thank you** **gginsc for notifying me, I believe it should be fixed.**

* * *

 **So, here we have it, a long chapter, which I am again, very much unsure about, I can sense a trend here...**

 **Disclaimer, I have no claim over the characters used in this story, nor have I got the papers that claim that I own the world the characters inhabit.**

 **Anyway, before I start to ramble, on to (the filtered through, really not gonna give everyone a personal thank you anymore...)reviews.**

 **Darkravie: I believe we worked this out in PM, but I wanted to thank you again for your continued explanation, I still really appreciate it.**

 **MaironsMaid: I believe we talked about this, it is not a love triangle, if that is what you are trying to suggest. But I am happy you're enjoying it.**

 **Tsukikageshi: Thank you for enjoying it, and not Galadriel persé, it's more that Lothlorien and Rivendell were both described as places that calmed the mind, I just took it a bit more litteral with the effect on Harry, before that, it was just that he hit his head a bit harder then had happened before.**

 **Whoever it was that had read the last chapter on his Ipod(and wrote the review): As is going to be explained in this chapter, they are the ones Harry failed to save, or those who were not guilty of anything but were killed in the crossfire of battle, those deemed innocent or defenseless.**  
 **I have not yet decided if I am going to continue this into the war of the ring or not, I've got enough idea's for it, but I'm just not sure if I will be able to find the time or even motivation to go that far.**

 **And for everyone else who reviewed, thank you very much, I really appreciate it.**

 **Now then, have a nice read.**

* * *

 **A dark and dreary road**

* * *

"Well, this place is not as cheery as I can remember." Harry muttered to himself as the group of riders arrived at the entrance of the old forest.

"How long has it been since you have been here?" Elrond asked from a bit behind him.

"Can't remember." Harry stated after thinking about it.

"I do presume that it has been a while then." Elrond responded.

"You can say that." Harry said a small smile grazing his face.

"You know, it is that we have a battle to fight, otherwise we would be feeding you to the pigs right about now." Celeborn spoke up with a hint of seriousness from his other side.

"Pff, you take far to much pride in your craftsmanship then. It has not gotten better over the last 3000 years if it isn't more." Harry stated.

"I am ashamed to say that that seems to be true." Elrond spoke up once more. "But I do believe we should enter the forest now."

"We probably should, it is not like we are early or anything of the like." Harry said looking towards the sky to see the sun poking between the clouds.

"We will be at Thranduil's Halls before nightfall." Celeborn said.

And so it was the group rode into the dark and foreboding forest.

* * *

It was as they were halfway through the road that a multitude of elves noticed shuffling coming from all around them.

"Be on your guard master wizard." Lord Elrond spoke up from beside Harry.

"What happened to this forest?" Harry asked him.

"It is a very long story." He simply spoke.

"The short one will do." Harry said trying to suppress the panicking voices in his head.

"Wait…" Harry looked around him. "Why are you panicking?" Harry wondered out loud.

"We are not panicking." Celeborn spoke up from beside him, a quizzical look directed at Harry.

"Sorry, I wasn't talking to you." Harry said, completely alert now.

"Wait, what is going on here?" Celeborn spoke up as the entirety of the group came to a standstill.

"It was going far to easy, wasn't it." Harry spoke up, more to himself then to the elves. Within seconds his wands were ready in his hands.

Lord Celeborn yelled a few words completely incomprehensible to Harry. He however did notice all elves drawing and readying their weapons.

"Do we fight, or do we make a run for it?" Lord elrond asked Harry and Lord Celeborn.

"We try to make a run for it, we do not have the numbers to take on an ambush." Celeborn spoke up as Harry looked above them. "It seems Lord Thranduil has forsaken his task of keeping this road safe." He spoke up, anger rising in his voice.

"Ride!" Harry yelled as he fired a single spell into the trees above, cutting off a branch which was home to a multitude of spiders, who as the group started their charge forward landed just behind them.

They could hear the spiders charging them from all sides as they rode. Giant red eyed spiders. "Dejavu…" Harry muttered to himself as he shot down a group of spiders that were trying to block their path.

"Faster man! We have to get to Thranduil's Halls!" Celeborn yelled as they heard multiple screams from the last lines and the sounds of swords and spears piercing flesh. The sounds of panicking horses, even a few loud thumps as horses dropped their riders.

All different kinds of scenarios flew through Harry's head as the group sped up to an unmatchable speed.

"Everyone, eyes closed!" Harry yelled. "Lumos Solaris!" Harry screamed at the top of his voice.

A bright light emanated from his wand, and the spiders that were building a web in front of them fell down screeching in agony, a second later the web was burning away for the riders to ride through and cut down the fallen spiders.

"Good thinking master wizard!" Celeborn yelled to him as he saw the last of his riders safely cross the spot where a small fire was slowly burning out, and the spiders were slowly lagging behind.

"Don't thank me yet, we are not out of the forest yet!" Harry yelled back, not slowing down.

* * *

A few hours later the group arrived in front of a couple of closed gates. The horses and their riders looking a lot worse for wear.

"How many did we lose?" Harry asked as he got off of Belle. His mind having calmed down slightly from the adrenaline rush.

"Not that many luckily." Celeborn spoke up after he had done a quick tally. "We lost twenty five and only three more were injured."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Harry spoke up after a minute of silence had passed.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about, without your quick thinking, a lot more of us would have lost their lives" Celeborn spoke up.

In the time Harry and Celeborn had been talking, Elrond had walked up to the gate.

A few loud knocks later he spoke loud and clear: "The Lords Celeborn and Elrond requesting audience with King Thranduil Greenleaf."

It took a total of five minutes for the gate to open.

"I am sorry to disappoint you, my lord father is away at this time." A blonde haired elf spoke up as the gate had fully opened.

What followed was a quick conversation between elrond and the blonde elf, whom as Harry had quickly learned, went by the name of Legolas. The two spoke for a long while, emotions flying in all directions.

Harry just stood against his girl trying to read the body language of the two elves as they were talking when he was shocked out of his staring by the elven prince turning towards him.

"And what about him." He asked his body language screaming suspicion.

"He is with us." Elrond spoke up once more.

"As lord Elrond said before, we are marching to Erebor, we are expecting an orcish attack. He is the reason we are heading in that direction." Celeborn spoke up from beside Harry.

"You have still not told me who he is." The elven prince spoke up.

"Right." Elrond just turned to Harry.

"What?" Harry looked quizzically at the half elf. "Oh, you want me to introduce myself?" He finally asked.

"I would think that would be appropriate, don't you?" Elrond deadpanned.

"Very well." Harry said sighing, before taking a dramatic bow. "Harry James potter, Master Of Death." Harry spoke, a hat materialising and dematerialising half way in his dramatic bow.

Of course, this revelation was met with stares from all elves that heard him. Well, most, two of the elves just looked at Harry with a blank face, that couldn't mean anything but "seriously?".

It only took a few seconds for the Mirkwood guards to surround Harry with their weapons pointed at his head.

"I don't think they took it very well." Harry muttered to himself. Ignoring a few of his voices screaming to make an example of the guards.

"I don't think that is necessary." Elrond spoke up, an amused smile on his face.

"I quite agree." Celeborn spoke up from beside him. Prince Legolas just stared at Harry as his guards stood nervously waiting for his command to kill the intruder.

Finally it had taken Harry long enough.

"Okay, nice and all, all those pointy sticks pointed at my head, but I don't much appreciate it. I suggest you move those points." Harry spoke up, just a bit louder then usual, accompanied with an irritated eye twitch.

Of course the elves did not heed his warning, or possibly didn't understand it.

"Just remember, you didn't listen." Harry said, before, with a wave of his hand, the spears of the guardsmen flew out of their hands into the air, and launched themselves into a tree on the outskirt of the forest.

"What did I do wrong?" Harry asked looking between Celeborn and Elrond.

"The hat was a bit much." Elrond spoke up, ignoring the latest act of magic.

"I thought it added to my magical nature?" Harry muttered to himself as the guardsmen fled inside, around their prince, who he should add, was still standing frozen, his mouth constantly opening and closing.

"It did. Only a bit to much." Elrond deadpanned. "You should probably remember the fact that we are not used to people showing us unnecessary magic."

"I'll try to keep it in mind." Harry muttered back walking up to the elven prince.

"Are you going to invite us in or are you just going to stand here gaping?" Harry asked him.

"How dare you-" The prince cut himself off before he could say anything else.

"let us move to the throne room to continue this conversation." The prince spoke up after a very deep sigh.

"Lead the way." Harry said as Belle flew off, again, to the astonishment of most elves watching (who had not yet seen it before).

* * *

"So let me get this straight, an army bearing the flaming eye is heading to Erebor, where you believe a dragon should still be at, and you want to wait here for your scouts to give you word of possible other troop movements on the enemies part?"

"That about sums it up." Elrond spoke up from his seat.

"My father is already marching there, they should be arriving in Dale before sunset, he carries supplies for the refugee's from Laketown." Legolas simply said. "Your man can camp outside the gate for the duration of your wait."

"Why did he take the entirety of your armies?" Celeborn asked the prince in front of him.

"Refugee's of laketown? What happened?" Elrond shot in.

"He wants to retake what belongs to him." Legolas answered the first question before continuing. "Yes, refugee's, apparently Smaug had gone on a rampage in Laketown, Word goes that the dragon was shot down by one of the lake people."

"Don't tell me you are throwing even more tinder on the fire that is the dwarven-elven feud." Harry looked at the elven prince pointedly before muttering under his breath. "I should have never allowed the Valar to expand the lives of elves and dwarves to this length."

"Wait, you did what?" Elrond asked him under his breath.

"Allowed you to live for as long as you did, in exchange for a lower birth rate." Harry spoke up clearer now. "I should have known it would create friction within the world, limited immortality has that effect on people."

"How can you-" Legolas seemed to want to say more, but it seemed like he could not find the words.

"Did you really think your gods had so much to say about how long you could live?" Harry asked the elves in front of him. "Death is the one who permits a long live, or decides to take one early, and I have just a little say in that matter."

Suddenly a light lit up in Legolas' eyes. "Wait, are you-" He again seemed to not be able to find the right words. "Follow me, all of you."

The elf moved off to a chamber on the side of the throne room. All of the walls were lined with extremely detailed pieces of art.

The elf stopped in front of a tapestry of a battlefield with a blonde elf lying on her back, blood clearly covering her, whilst another, this one with a crown of blossems adorning his head reaching out to a figure clad in red and black. Who as Harry could see was walking away without looking back.

"I can't remember ever seeing this." Celeborn spoke up looking at it.

"It was quite recently made to honour the death of my mother and our queen." Legolas started. "The one person who according to legend could have saved her, just walked away, The only words he said to my father: " _I can not help her."_ To this day my father blames him for the death of his love."

"As I said that day to your father, I could not have done anything, I can not prevent death. The moment the soul enters the veil of Death, I can not help them." Harry spoke up, flashes of all those who died before his eyes in all of his time playing clearly across his closed eyes. A few voices started screaming inside of his mind, the same screams Harry had heard a lot of times before.

"I can only save those dieing a heroes death. Those winning a battle against all odds, yet losing their lives in the final seconds. I have only been allowed to gift that to one person in the last ten thousend years." Harry looked up at The elven prince. He was staring right back at Harry with a certain glint in his eyes, of which Harry could not figure out the meaning.

"Leave these halls." The elven prince finally spoke. "Do not come back here ever again." He commanded.

"Very well." Harry spoke up before Celeborn or Elrond could say anything. "I will be waiting outside." Harry said before simply leaving the elves to their own devices. He did not even notice the tirade coming from the other two lords at the elven prince's words.

* * *

As he stept outside the sun had completely set, and the elven warriors still left outside had set themselves up with campfires. On further inspection Harry could spot guards on the edge of the encampment scouting for possible enemies.

"What brings you here so soon master wizard?" One of the elves asked Harry. "Are you here to bear a message for us?"

"A personal feud between me and the lord of this place, it seems." Harry said, taking a place at one of the fires. "And I do not."

"What happened?" He continued his questioning.

"Apparently, Lord Thranduil did not take my words that I could not save his wife very well." Harry said, trying to ignore the persistent screaming in his mind.

The elves who could actually understand him looked at him, some with sorrow, some questioning.

"I will see you in a few hours, I need some time on my own." Harry said before walking off, apparating away the moment he was sure he was out of sight of the elves. Of course, someone had followed him, and had seen him disappear with a pop.

* * *

A few hours had passed, and Elrond and Celeborn were stood at the still open gate. The two of them were worried about their wizard companion.

He had seemed off, even to the two of them, who did not know him very well.

"Do you think he will actually come back?" Celeborn asked his companion.

"He told them he would be gone for only a few hours, so I do presume he will be back soon." Elrond responded. "If he's anything like Gandalf, he will arrive at the last second stating how a wizard is never late."

"I don't think we can actually compare him to Gandalf." Celeborn said, a small smile grazing his face. "He seems off somehow." At this statement he lost his smile once more.

"You are right." Elrond said looking to the nightsky. "But maybe we are being unfair, if what I collected from him so far is true, then he is older then any of us, if that is the case, a bit of abnormality is to be expected, don't you think?"

"There is something more wrong with him then a bit of abnormality." Celeborn spoke standing closer to the other lord, and started talking more quietly. "During the ambush he said something about someone panicking. When I told him we were not he just told me he was not talking to me, so who was he talking to."

"I can remember something that he and Sauron talked about." Elrond looked Celeborn in the eye before turning to the other elves busying themselves around the camp.

"Something about voices?" Elrond actually sounded unsure.

"Yep, voices, you heard that part right." Harry said walking towards the two elves from the shadow of the great tree aboth them.

"Can you explain to us what he meant with that?" Elrond finally asked Harry.

"I hear the voices of the people who died under my protection, the people I failed to save, or the innocent people whom's life's I took." Harry said after a full minute of pause. He was staring at the ring on his left hand as he said it.

The two elves actually stared wide eyed at the man standing in front of them.

"Don't say anything." Harry spoke up before either could even form a sentence. "I have had them since the end of my world, I'm used to it."

He was however saved from continuing by two groups of riders entering the clearing.

One of the elves quickly started talking to lord Celeborn, before he was stopped.

"In common please." Lord Celeborn spoke up.

After a quick nod The elf began once more. "My lord, Mount Gundabad has emptied, orcs are marching East."

"It seems that you were right master wizard."

"What of Moria?" Harry asked.

"The scouts my lord send there did not arrive at the meeting point." The elven scout spoke looking at his lord.

"So, we presume they ware caught off guard?" Elrond asked.

"We do not know sir." The elven scout answered the question.

"Any idea of the number of Gundabad orcs marching to war?" Harry asked the scout.

"There were many, at least 50 wide and almost a full mile long." Harry looked at the elf.

"Those are a lot of orcs." He actually was shocked. "How were they able to field two armies of such size?"

"I do not know, but even thinking of the possibility there is another army around that size marching from Moria worries me greatly." Elrond spoke.

"So what do we do?" Harry finally asked. "Intercept a marching army with the man we have, or unite with the Greenwoods at the base of the lonely mountain, and fight the two armies, hopefully separately and with a pause."

"This is a dire time indeed." Celeborn spoke up once more. "What do you think? I could use your famed advice now old friend." Celeborn said as he looked at Elrond.

"United we stand divided we fall." Harry muttered as a memory of those exact words flashed through his mind, looking at the trees, not even noticing he said it out loud.

"We shall join them then." Celeborn said, a contemplative look on his face as he observed Harry.

"I think it would be the smartest move." Elrond spoke up in agreement.

"Was the other one even an option?" Celeborn asked his fellow lord.

"That depends on the wizard, I have only yet seen him fight against wraiths and the dark lord himself." Elrond spoke, looking at Harry with a piercing look, one seemingly trying to penetrate to his soul or magic.

"I wouldn't have the power necessary to be able to finish them off by myself, I would however be able to come quite a bit, but as you can probably guess, I can fight more efficiently when I'm alone, when I do not have to worry about friendly troops getting in the way of my spells."

"We will try to give you the space you need then." Elrond said, his eyes shining with something Harry could not understand.

What followed was a command in their own language, which Harry again could not understand, but as he saw the elves packing up the camp and readying their horses to continue their ride, he could tell what the command had meant.

As usual his girl swooped down through the trees to land in front of him, just as he was about to call for her.

* * *

 **So, as usual see a mistake of any kind, you can always tell me, I will see what I can do to fix it.**


End file.
